


Here we go again!

by Bitchelangelo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura deserved to find tru love, Allura is Lance's mom, Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Langst, M/M, Musical References, There will be some fluff and some angst, Wedding Fluff, established klance, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchelangelo/pseuds/Bitchelangelo
Summary: Allura, an independent hotelier from Kalokairi a Greek island, is planning her son's wedding with the help of her long-life friends. Meanwhile Lance, Allura's cheery son, has his own plans. He secretly invites to his wedding three mysterious men from his mother's past love-life, in hopes of meeting his real father, so he can give him away on his dream wedding.





	Here we go again!

**Author's Note:**

> (The Mamma Mia! AU nobody asked for , but i was dying to see)

_“I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairytale_

_You can see the future even if you fail.”_

* * *

A deep long sigh filled the humid night, the sound of waves eased the boy’s drumming heartbeats. This is it, there is no turning back now. If he wasn’t purposeful on this why else had he taken the family’s rowing boat to mainland?

The freckled boy felt his heart drum harder and faster as he walked to the Postal Office, the anxiousness only spiked up when the little yellow box came in sight. Long tanged fingers played with the envelopes that could change his life forever. The blue-eyed boy took a deep breath and began delivering said letters into the mailbox “Lotor Daibazaal. Mathew Holt. Takashi Shirogane.” With a small ‘thud’ of the closing box Lance looks at the sea before him, wondering what the future might bring now that he decided to change it so drastically.

* * *

Its was a beautiful sunny day, well as sunny as a beach is in the middle of the summer. The tan man was waiting paintently at the beach, jean trousers and white cotton shirt. His freckled body an obvious result of sun exposure dancing across his camarel skin.

Lance delivered a deafening scream as he ran all the way from the beach to the dock, opening his lean arms to receive the hug from his dearest friends. Said friends, Pidge and Hunk, recived him with open arms and an equally annoying scream embracing Lance in a bone crushing hug.

“Oh my god you guys, I’ve missed you so so much!” Lance says breathless, “I can’t believe you actually made it”

As Hunk puts both down, he delivers a nervous chuckle “Yeah well, it was hard to cconviece pidge of leaving her cave to catch a little sun”

Pidge grunts and rolls her hazel eyes “Listen, its not everyday my best friend gets married so you two can shut your mouths and exploit me now that you have my attention” she fixes her big round glasses up , and smirks “Now gimme that lanky hand of yours I wanna see”

The tall boy rolls his eyes fondly and did as she pleased, showing proudly the beautiful silver band with a small purple gemstone adorning Lance´s ring ringer. He could practically see Hunk’s eyes sparkle at the sight

“Oh my gooood” he squaled “I CANNOT believe he picked a purple ring, I mean its just so beautiful because he always associate him with red and you are always like super bluey Oh my goooooood”

“I know right” Lance squealed in delight, his long legs jumping in anxiousness “I can’t believe im getting married tomorrow you guys! Also…”hesitancy was evident in his tone and both Hunk and Pidge shared an exhasperated look “I kinda have a B.I.G. secret and I cant tell anybody about it but its kinda a really big deal and I know FOR SURE it will probably kill mom” he was beginning to ramble , at which Pidge couldn’t help but place her tiny hand on Lance’s lips silencing the tan boy completely

“Okay, you are rambling, we know you are nervous SO I think is best if you JUST get to the point already.” The shortest of the three gave Lance an exasperated look

“I´ve invited my father to my wedding.”

“You must be joking” Pidge deadpanned.

Lance gave a small shrug as he walked to the rocky side of the beach, his friends followed him with expecting smiles, and sat beside him when he found an appropriate pile of rocks

“Wa-wait dude does this means you’ve found him?” Hunk asked incredously. The tall dark man sat beside his best friend expecting a response.

“Well …yes …kinda? Not exactly” Lance smiles doubtfully as his best friends give him a look “You know what my mom always said when I used to ask about my father” the tanned boy sighed “It was a summer romance and he was long gone before he realizes she was expecting me. And I always kindof accepted it, thinking I would never know.” The sad features disappeared from Lance´s eyes as he took out a small pink notebook, Pidge and Hunk hadn’t noticed that he was carrying a small bag with him when they arrived. Maybe it was the heat of the moment

“Well” his blue eyes sparked with delight “I was rummaging some old trunks when I found this!” His smile was wide and excited

Pidge raised an eyebrow “And that is…?”

“It’s the diary she kept of the year she was pregnant with me!” Pidge and Hunk began widening their smiles at Lance’s insinuations, the lean boy opened the diary with a devious smirk as he began reading his mother’s entry “July 17: What a night!”

“Oh man, I don’t want to keep hearing this” Hunk said with a hint of disgust

“Oh but I do” Pidge’s smirk was devious as she sat closer to Lance

Lance giggled and kept reading out loud “Lotor brought me over to the little island. “ He looked back at his friends “that’s here in Kalokairi.” He added as a side note and continued clearing his throat “We danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach, and dot dot dot”

“What?” Hunk asked. Pidge and Lance share an evil look

“Dot dot dot , that’s what they did in the olden days” The blueyed boy rolled his eyes

“That means they fucked” Pidge smirked back at Hunk with a raised eyebrow

“OH MY GOOOD I WILL NEVER LOOK AT ALLURA THE SAME WAY OH MY GOD” Hunk covered his face with his hands ashamed

With a chuckle Lance continued “Lotor is the one, I know he is. I’ve never felt this way before.”

“So this guy, Lotor or whatever is your father?”

“Oh , no no no no , the plot thickens” The freckled boy turns a few pages and reads “All this time Lotor’s been telling me he loves me and now he’s announced that he’s engaged, so he’s gone home to get married and I’m never gonna see him again” he sighs defeated

“Poor Allura” Hunk says with a tint of sadness, at which Lance delivers a smirk

“Agust 4th: What a night!” he giggles “Matt showed me his boat and I took him over to the little island” he bit his lip as his pair of best friends squealed. Lance stood up and began walking through the rocky stairs that led to his mother’s hotel “Though I’m still obsessed with Lotor, Matt is so wild and such a funny guy that one thing led to another and dot dot dot”

Pidge and Hunk followed him as he walked up the stairs a big smile plastered on both their faces as Lance kept reading “August 11th: Shiro turned out of the blue and I told him I’ll show him the island. He was so sweet and understanding, I couldn’t help it and…”

“Dot dot dot!!!” The three screamed in unison excitedly

“Well look who’s here” the dark-skinned woman walked out of the main entrance, and looked at the three with a warm smile

“Allura!” both pidge and hunk ran and embraced the beautiful silver-haired woman. Though age was evident, Allura still remained as beautiful as ever, with her elegant flowing hair and those overalls she was so fond of

“Oh my god look at you! Stop growing!!” she said fondly “Except for you Pidge, you can still grow all you like” she added snarkily “You sound like you were having a lot of fun! I used to have a lot of fun when I was your age” Allura said with a dreamy sigh

“Oh we know” Pidge’s smirk was so devious and her tone so evil, Hunk couldn’t stop himself from placing a hand over her mouth and smile nervously, Allura raised an eyebrow in confusion but dismissed the trio with a careless wave

“C’mon I think we need to talk somewhere more private….” Lance guided them to his room upstairs.

The hotel was a little worn off by age, creaking floors and doors, bricks and cement had been eroded away, washing the colors from the once beautiful white building. But from within, the magic lived on. Lance’s room was nothing fancy, white walls, worn off by time and humidity, decorated with thousands of photos, of his mother, his best friends and lots with his one true love. The windows and doors were painted of a sky blue, so typical of Greece. Pidge and Hunk followed Lance inside the room and closed the door behind them

“So, who’s your father?” Hunk asked “Lotor, Matt or Shiro?”

“I don’t know!” the blue eyed boy fell face first into his bed.

“So, who did you invited to the wedding?” Pidge sat beside the dramatic man.

Lance sat up and gave a very guilty and nervous smile, and it didn’t take a genius to know what he did.

“Oh my god.” Hunk and Pidge spoke in unison

“Do they know?!” Hunk asked frantically

“What was I supposed to say?! Come to my wedding you might be my father ?! Of course not! They think mom sent the invites, and with this “ Lance held the diary in the air “ No surprise they said yes !” he squealed excitedly

* * *

The two men stood breathless at the dock as they saw the last boat to their destination part away.

“Bullocks!” The taller of the two spoke with an elegant accent

“Agreed.” The other sighed with disdain as he placed his bags on the floor

“When does the next boat parts?” the taller man said as he fixed his long, dark hair into a messy bun.

“Monday.” The shorter said defeated, pinching the bridge of his scarred nose

“Beg your pardon?” the dark skinned man raised his eyebrows in surprise

“It says here” he leans down to read a small piece of paper lying on the doc, obviously full with tourist information “This was the last boat of the weekend and we wont see another one until Monday”

“Bullocks.” The Englishman sighed defetadily also placing his bags on the floor.

“Agreed again.” The man noticed the taller one was holding a familiar piece of paper, a wedding invite! “Also going to the wedding?” he asked in an effort to start a conversation.

“Oh, yes.” He fixed his sunglasses in place “But I have never met neither of the grooms”

The Asian man raised an eyebrow and looked at the taller man in confusion. Just before he could keep asking, their heard a voice and both looked up at the source of it

“Hey!” the copper-haired man said amiably “Need a ride to Kalokairi?” said man was hanging from the mast with a confident smirk on his face. The three of them looked at eachother and shared a shrug.

* * *

The two tourists carried their bags through the crowded boat, “Sorry, excuse me” the younger said “Senior citizen with me” she thanked the locals that gave in their seats “My father needed to take a seat, thank you very much”

“We are not so far from each other” the moustached man looked over at the blonde

“I mean, in some places” the blonde woman smirked playfully

A sailor that was seating in from of them offered a drink in a green vase, at which the blonde shook her head with a forced smile

“Oh!” the orange haired man took it in his hands and opened said bottle with his teeth “ Thank you very much kind sir!” a giggle bubbled on his lips as she took a long sip

The old sailor that had offered him a drink, showed both of them a book and a pen, signaling with his hand the gesture meaning ‘signature’

“Oh look Corann he has your recipe book” The blonde said excitedly , clapping her hands together

Corann took the book in his hands and wrote an autograph for the old sailor, a gentle smile plasteres on his face. The blonde woman, Romelle look at the person sitting beside her and smiled at her, she noticed the local was holding a basket, covering it with white, small blankets.

“Oh! A baby!!” she said excitedly “May I?”

The local woman was way too confused but did as asked, uncovering and ugly looking, smelly fish. Romelle’s scream startled Corann and anyone on the boat could swear it could be heard from the main land.

* * *

Lance fixed the last details on Hunk’s and Pidge’s suits for the wedding, adding a few stitches and mending the very last details on their white cotton guayaberas*, smiling excitedly.

“Oh dude, we’re gonna look fabulous tomorrow!” Hunk said proudly at the look of Lance’s work

“I want the perfect wedding and I want my father to give me away.” The blue-eyed boy sighed dreamily

“I hope it’s a wide aisle” Pidge joked, and Lance intentionally sting her with the needle. Hunk exploded into laughter.

“I am sure I will KNOW my father as soon as I see him” He scolded the shortest of the three

A soft knock on the door , and the presence of a pale man was all it took for Pidge and Hunk to lose their shits.

“Keith!!” both screamed in unison as they pulled the dark haired man into a hug. The force was such, the trio fell into Lance’s bed, bubbling in laughter

“Let me go! I’m getting married tomorrow!” Keith said out of breath

“Careful!” Lance said, pulling his fiancé out of his friends grip, it still has needles!”

“so?” hunk said showing off both Pidge’s and his outfit “what do you think?” they smirked

Before Keith could speak , Lance smirked and spoke “ Oh cmon, you would like a three minute wedding with jeans and t-shirts washed down with a bottle of beer.” The blue-eyed man arched an eyebrow knowingly

“You make me sound so unromantic!” Keith said incredously, wrapping his pale arms around Lance’s waist “I just want to save something for traveling”

“But we’re not going anywhere yet” the tanned man laughed and broke his lover’s embrace “anyway, please leave. We’re very very busy”

Keith rolled his eyes playfully and picked a few things from Lance’s closet “I’m just getting some supplies for tonight.” He smirked deviously and placed a newly-adquired cigar on his mouth

“Ooooh for his bachelor’s party” Pidge said teasingly as Keith excited the door, not without winking at his fiancé first. Both Pidge and Hunk waited until Keith closed the door to beging scolding Lance

“Why haven’t you told Keith anything?” Hunk asked displeased

“Because” Lance rolled his eyes “ He would say that I have to tell my mom”

“You know he’s actually gonna kill you when he finds out right?”Pidge inquired, unamused

“By the time he finds out, it’s gonna be too late” the tall boy shrugged unamused. At finding angry looks from both of his best friends, Lance sighed “Listen, I feel like there’s a part of me missing.” He bit his lip “And when I meet my dad, everything will fall into place”

* * *

“C’mon old man” Romelle said sarcastically at seeing Corann was taking his time to exit the boat. Just as excited as his 20 year old son, Allura ran down the beach to the main dock where her best friends and family were oblivious to her presence.

“Well look at what the tide washed in!” she screamed from the start of the dock. At recognizing their friend’s voice both Allura and Corann fell into position

“For one night!” said Romelle

“And one night only!” Corann answered

“Allura and her Palladins!” the three screamed in unison as they ran to meet into an excited hug. Their laughter could barely be contained as they held eachother.

“Oh my god, look at yourself Romelle you look fantastic!” Allura said as she took a good look at her long-time friend

“You look like an old hippie” she retorted as Allura showed off her worn-out overalls proudly.

“Palladins, Dynamite , sleep all day and whoosh all night!” the three sang excitedly bumping their hips together. Laughter trailed off every single one of them, as they entered Allura’s old blue jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO- i know i havent even remotely finished my Glee Club AU fic but i was DYING to get this out of my system before the series end! Hopefully i will return to both fics by the end of the week ! Uni has truly been a bitch to me and my inspiration has been awful ! Hopefully i'll get through this writer's block soon !


End file.
